If the sales tax in your city is $5.1\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$176$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${5.1\%} \times {\$176} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5.1\%$ is equivalent to $5.1 \div 100$ $5.1 \div 100 = 0.051$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.051$ $\times$ $$176$ = $$8.98$ You would pay $$8.98$ in sales tax.